Journey through The Rukh
by white tiger freak
Summary: The rukh are determined to show Sinbad the growth of his subordinate Ja'far and take him on a journey through time. Takes place during "The Household Vessel". Summary is probably not good and I will take suggestions.


I don't own Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad. If I did there would be a lot more Ja'far being awesome scenes! He just doesn't get enough screen time or credit! Spoilers for several spots in both Sinbad no Bouken and Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. The Magi ones are minor and the Sinbad no Bouken ones can be considered minor, but should be approached with caution. Also there are some characters that are not given names, they are not OC's and I do know their names, but the person watching does not. Slight Sinja, but you blink and it's gone. On with the fiction!

**Scene**

_Sinbad's thoughts_

_**Ja'far's thoughts**_

* * *

-Rem Coliseum-

Sinbad was performing in the coliseum, sharing his stories and adventures, when he saw them show up. Vittel with his spiky hair and lanky frame, the bulky Mahad with his face mask, and… was that little white haired Ja'far with a kid on his shoulders?

_Where did the kid come from?_

Sinbad shakes his head and keeps going. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the kid has climbed off of Ja'far and out of the main stadium.

_That's not good… oh well Ja'far is very observant he'll probably notice in three, two, one- and there he goes._

Sinbad keeps performing when all of a sudden time seems to freeze. He can see his body is still performing, but his rukh are showing him something in his mind.

**A dark hallway lined with torches is the first thing Sinbad notices. He then hears the sound of footsteps coming closer, as a figure appears.**

_It's Ja'far! What's so important that my rukh are showing me this now? Wait a second! Are we under the coliseum?_

**Ja'far comes running down a hallway and stops to look around. "Could Kikiriku have made it all the way down here?"**

_So that's the kids name. Must be an Imchukk. Only they seem to have names like that._

**Kikiriku laughs and Ja'far and Sinbad follow the sound. "There you are you had me worried."**

**They make it to the sound, which is coming from a cage, where Kikiriku is being held by a huge creature. **

_What the hell! That things huge! Ja'far get out of there!_

**Jafar screams in shock making the monster roar. That causes Kikiriku to cry.**

_**This is bad! It's the monster of the coliseum!**_

_Whoa! Did I just hear Ja'far's thoughts? Awesome! _He mentally slaps himself. _Bad Sinbad this is not the time!_

**Ja'far hesitates to enter the cage. He remembers the lengths that Sinbad went to save him.**

_**Sinbad risked a lot to save me. It can't have been in vain. I have to do something!**_

_Ja'far you're still a kid you can go and get help!_

**Ja'far enters the cage, and takes a deep breath before pulling out his daggers. **

_**I have to save him! **_

**Ja'far leaps at the beast.**

_JA'FAR!_

**The monster tries to punch him, but Ja'far dodges and throws one of his knives at the wall to help him swing around.**

_Go Ja'far!_

**Ja'far runs on the wall to pick up speed and gets backhanded by the beast. He flips and lands on his feet. Ja'far then runs beneath the beast slicing at his legs and getting behind him.**

_Sweet move! I wonder if he would teach me that?_

**"Sham Lash-style assassination! Kunai Attack!" Jafar yells. "You're finished!" The knives crossover each other and closer to the beast, when Kikiriku starts crying anew. Ja'far is distracted and beast deflects the blades and grabs Ja'far in mid air.**

_NO! JA'FAR!_

_**I missed his heart!**_

_Really that's all your concerned about. Not the fact that you are now in the grasp of a behemoth that will kill you, but the fact that you missed. We really need to work on your priorities!_

**Ja'far is then thrown into a wall and he struggles to get up.**

_Come on Ja'far get up! You can do it!_

_**I refuse to die here. Killing was my only talent. I'm worthless if I fail now!**_

_And we also need to work on your self esteem!_

**Ja'far gets up as he remembers what Sinbad told when he rescued him from depravity.**

-Flashback-

Sinbad is walking toward two versions of Ja'far.

"So this is what you've been hiding. You've been suffering a life of contradictions and lies. That's a terrible burden for anyone to bear."

Assassin Ja'far responds, "Shut it! What do you know about anything!"

"You're right. There's no way I could know. That said," he hugs both boys, "if you don't have a home I'll provide it. If you let me I'll be your guiding light. You don't have to live a life of lies anymore, now that we are in each other's lives.

-End Flashback-

_Aww Ja'far it's so sweet you remember that, but I don't understand why you're thinking about that right now? After all you are FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE!_

**Jafar gets up with his knives unsteadily, leaving a streak of blood behind.**

_Ja'far… oh when Rurumu sees you! You are sooooo going to be smothered by her for being injured this badly! _

_**No. I'm different now. All of them, especially him, showed me a path other than that of an assassin. I'm here because of them. And that's why… I'll do whatever it takes to save my comrades.**_

**He stops shaking as rukh appear around him.**

_What the-_

_**Just hang on Kikiriku! I demand your power my household! Born from Baal the Djinn of Lightning is the Household of Lightning!**_

_What is happening!? Why are your knives glowing!?_

**Kikiriku is about to be eaten.**

_No Kikiriku! Come on I haven't even met the kid yet!_

**Ja'far is jumping from pillar to pillar while his knives are glowing blue and white. He unleashes them at the beast with a yell and they wrap around the monster still glowing with power. The monster drops Kikiriku, who is then caught by Ja'far.**

"**I'm not going to let you go! Household vessel BARARAQ SEI!"**

**The beast is then completely lit up by the lightning coming from Ja'far's weapon.**

_Whoa! That was so awesome! It's just like my sword when I use Baal's power._

**Ja'far looks at Kikiriku with relief. "You're safe and sound." He then collapses with the monster not far behind him.**

_No Ja'far!_

Sinbad comes back to awareness by the cheering crowd and realizes his performance is over.

_What just happened? Was I dreaming? But why would I dream about Ja'far?... Ja'far! I have to get to him!_

He starts looking for the exit and finds a tunnel that leads to the underground hallways of the coliseum.

"Ja'far!" _Where is he!? This place is just a maze of hallways. _"Ja'far!"

He finally spots the collapsed boy still in the cage. "JA'FAR!" Sinbad runs to the cage and pulls out both the boy and the baby. He starts bandaging Ja'far's hands with part of his tunic and checking him for any major injuries. _Please be okay!_

Vittel and Mahad come running down the corridor after hearing the screams and spot the three boys.

"Sinbad what's going- Chief!" Vittel crouches down. "Chief are you okay? Chief wake up!" He turns to Sinbad. "Is he alright? What about Kikiriku? Why are they unconscious?"

Sinbad sighs and tries to calm down the anxious ex-assassin. "He and the baby are fine. They're just tired. Ja'far's a little scratched up, but he'll be fine in a couple days."

Vittel and Mahad both sigh in relief. Sinbad turns to Mahad. "Why don't you take the baby back to Hinahoho and I'll wait here until Ja'far wakes up."

Mahad nods and picks up the still sleeping Kikiriku. Vittel gets up with him. "You take care of Chief! Got that Sinbad."

Sinbad gives a _are-you-kidding-me_ look."Yes Vittel. I think you forget I care about Ja'far as well."

He gets a sheepish look in return. "Sorry, it's a habit." They walk out of the coliseum leaving behind Sinbad and Ja'far.

Sinbad looks down at Ja'far. "I hope you don't keep giving me heart attacks in the future." The rukh take that a sign to show him more. There's a bright flash of light and he is no longer under the coliseum.

_Not again_

-A couple years into the future-

Sinbad opens his eyes and sees a destroyed room.

_What is going on now? Where am I?_

**"Decided? Wasn't it just decided?" Ja'far asks.**

_Wait is that Ja'far? Are we in another dungeon? Who are all these people? The only ones I recognize are Hinahoho, Ja'far and I! What's going on?!_

**The Djinn speaks, "Nope. Didn't I say at the start? This is a fight to the death. You can't end this until one of you is dead. Go on. Kill him. If you kill him, you win. If one of you dies, you pass. That's the trial I've set for you." **

_Wait hold it! A fight to the death! _

**"You want to devote your household vessel to serving your master, don't you? If you want to do that... kill him." Ja'far stands up.**

_Something's not right._

**"Ja'far?" The dragon man asks.**

**"Something's not right. The match should already have been decided." Sinbad says.**

_Really! What was your first clue!_

**"This fight to the death lasts until one of us dies? That was the condition, right? If that's the case, then it doesn't matter which one of us dies... does it?" Ja'far asks before he looks up at Sinbad, "Sin, I'll leave the rest to you."**

_No Ja'far don't do it! _Sinbad realizes what he plans to do.

**Ja'far smiles at them before he stabs himself in the heart. The girls let out a shocked scream while everyone else gasps. The Djinn makes the pink haired boys eyes widen while Sinbad stares at him shocked.**

_JA'FAR NO! You can't die on me Ja'far! Not now we have so many adventures to go on!_

**"JA'FAR!" Sinbad screams as he jumps down to Ja'far and the dragon man grabs Ja'far and cradles him in his arms.**

**"Ja'far! Hold on, Ja'far!" The dragon man says.**

**"Ja'far! No... please..." Sinbad says as he reaches for Ja'far, his eyes wide.**

**A voice suddenly starts laughing.**

_What do you think is so funny you ugly son of a goat! You just caused my best friend to kill himself for your own selfish desires._

**"Nice. Good job, Ja'far." The Djinn says in the pink haired boys body, "That's it. The resolve it takes to be able to throw your life away for the sake of your King! That's exactly how a loyal subject should act! I wanted to see just how much pain you'd be willing to go through... For the sake of your King. You pass." The Djinn exits the boys body and he falls over and the dragon catches him.**

**"This fight is over. It was a good match, huh?" The Djinn asks.**

**"A good match?" Sinbad asks.**

_What is wrong with this cockatoo!? This isn't a test! This a guy with too much power who likes playing with people's lives!_

**"Yeah! It was a good fight that brought out the strength of desperation. The first pair were able to surpass the limits of their own strength, and the next two showed their willingness to offer up their lives for their master. I couldn't have asked for better results. You've got yourself some excellent subordinates. Now that all that's over, what shall we do next? The next test will be—" **

**"Quit fucking around Zepar." Sinbad says as he stands.**

_So that's his name._

**He transforms with Baal.**

_Yeah go me! Kick his evil psychotic butt!_

**"What do you think you're doing?" Zepar asks.**

_Defending my best friend and kicking your butt!_

**"Zepar. We are not your playthings." Sinbad says, "They took their fights seriously! They listened to you unreasonable requests! If this ****is the outcome, I won't let you get away with this!" Sinbad stares at Zepar angrily. **

"**If these are the things that make someone a loyal subject. I don't want anything to do with them! I'll take it all upon myself! Whether it means putting my life at risk or suffering! My friends are everything!" Sinbad yells at Zepar.**

_Hell yeah they are!_

**Zepar stares down at him listening.**

**"I don't understand your reasoning for any of this! But I'll make you regret playing around with the lives of my friends!" **

**"It's pointless. Inside a dungeon, the Djinn is—"**

**"Invincible right? But what if you're up against the power of another Djinn? If you have to face Baal's power, are you sure that you'll come out unscathed?!"**

_**'This man...' **_**Zepar's thoughts say. **

**"Jeez, I said I'd leave things to you and what are you doing? If you do this, then my death would've been all for nothing, wouldn't it? I asked you to take care of things so it wouldn't end up like this, dammit. How troubling, Sin." Ja'far's voice says.**

**"What?!" Zepar asks.**

**"It can't be!" Serendine says.**

_JA'FAR! You're alright! Wait how are you alright? It doesn't matter, I hope future me gives you a hug, because I sure want to._

**Ja'far coughs out some blood and he wipes his face.**

The scene pauses and Sinbad seems unsure.

_Should I even take Ja'far with to these places. He always seems to get injured with me around. Especially when I'm not there to defend him._

There's another bright light.

-15 Years in the future-

_Okay… now where are we and why is the sky so dark? And who's that guy in the robe?_

"**I shall get my hands on you. As well as that kings candidate you've chosen. I shall infect you all with darkness." Robe Guy is then startled by a voice.**

"**That's not going to happen."**

**The robe guy is kneed in the face and thrown backwards as he forms a shield. His attacker is revealed to be a pink haired man who is sparking with lightning.**

_Hey it's that pink haired guy again! Wonder what his name is?_

"**Household vessel Bararaq Kauza."**

_He must be another of my household vessels._

**Ja'far then becomes visible on the ground in billowing robes already covered in lightning.**

"**Household vessel Bararaq Sei!" He releases his vessel. They form snakes made of lightning which bite down and break through the robe guys barrier.**

_Go Ja'far! Those are awesome looking! Is this the wrong time to say he gets a really sexy voice as he gets older? _Sinbad shrugs _Oh well!_

**Robe guy is falling through the air."This can't be happening!" He turns toward the source of a flash of lightning and thunder. Lightning is converging on a single point.**

_Hey? That looks a lot like Bararaq-_

"**Why? Why must there be a man like you that even exists in this world?! Conqueror of the Seven Seas Sinbad!"**

_Whoa! That's me! I can't wait! How did I get that powerful? I'll find out eventually._

"**BARARAQ SAIQA!" He strikes robe guy down and he disappears.**

The scene pauses as Sinbad contemplated what he has seen.

_That was exciting. Okay rukh, or whatever is showing me this, I understand that Ja'far will probably give me a heart attack on multiple occasions, but he will always be there to fight by my side. I need to trust in his skills and have his back like he will always have mine._

There's another flash of light and Sinbad is back under the coliseum with Ja'far who is just starting to rouse.

_Thanks Ja'far for always being there for us now and in the future._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
